


you are my sunshine...

by amazon_river



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, M/M, Poetic, Sad, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazon_river/pseuds/amazon_river
Summary: The mission wasn't supposed to go like this.





	you are my sunshine...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hi hello, welcome to another episode of "how can river make his readers cry today". this week we will be featuring klance, because that's the only fuckin thing river writes :)

_The mission wasn’t supposed to go like this._

Right now, they should have been back at the castle, laughing along with their teammates as they celebrate yet another success. They should be sitting next to one another on the couch, Lance’s arm around Keith, rubbing slow, languid circles into his shoulder. Maybe he’d play with Keith’s hair, twisting the long locks between his fingers before letting them loose again. They should be getting ready to say goodnight, Lance getting up to leave and Keith instantly missing the weight of his arm around his shoulders. Lance glancing back at Keith with a small smile on his face, his eyes asking a silent question. Keith nodding in response, getting up to follow his lover to their room. They should be laying in bed together, Lance pulling Keith indefinitely closer to him, burying his nose into Keith’s neck; inhaling his scent, memorizing it. They should be tangling their legs together under the sheets, whispering to each other long after the others had gone to sleep, their giggles and contented sighs disturbing the otherwise soundless night.

They shouldn’t still be in the midst of battle, guns blazing and swords swinging. Keith shouldn’t be standing back to back with Lance, slashing any enemy that tries to come near them. Shouting a warning at Lance _to your left!_ Seeing Lance turn to the right instead and blast a sentry that was about to land a blow on Keith. He shouldn’t be watching in horror as Lance goes suddenly still, his body seizing up. Keith realizing what had happened, and going into a blind rage, slashing and slicing in a whirlwind of fear and adrenaline. Standing in the middle of the trapped room, breathing heavily from the effort of defeating the onslaught of troops. He shouldn’t be dragging Lance off to the side, away from the view of the entrance. Laying Lance in his lap, his arms wrapped securely around him, yelling, begging, pleading into his broken comm for someone, please, _help them!_ He shouldn’t hear Lance’s labored breathing, his chest heaving from the effort of staying alive. Keith crying into his hair, insisting _you’ll be okay, everything’s going to be fine, you’re not going to die, you’re going to be okay._ Lance using all of his remaining energy to lift a hand up to Keith’s cheek, brushing away the tears Keith hadn’t realized were falling. His voice a faint whisper, eyes glistening with unshed tears. _Keith…_ he shuddered, eyelids flickering with the effort. Keith shouldn’t be obligated to comply when Lance asks, _can you sing to me?_ , the request tearing a sob from Keith’s throat. He shouldn’t be sitting here, long after the rendezvous time, holding Lance in his arms, his singing riddled with gentle sobs and falling tears. Watching through blurred vision as Lance meets his gaze for the last time, Keith’s voice bringing a smile to his face.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.  
You make me happy, when skies are grey._

He shouldn’t be watching Lance close his eyes, drinking in the sound of Keith’s gentle melody. His breathing becoming increasingly slower, as he neared the end.

_You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you.  
Please don’t take my sunshine away._

Keith’s voice breaking with the last note as Lance takes his final breath, and goes limp. Keith’s head falling over his lifeless body, sobs wracking his entire figure. He wasn’t ready. They had just gotten together, after months of foolish pining, he didn’t want this to be over so soon. But the universe didn’t care what he wanted, and he lay there with his dead lover, wishing it were him instead.


End file.
